START
by chibi-Nao
Summary: This is the sequel for "CrossStar Lover". It's about Shinichi and Ran planning to go to Hawaii for vacation with Heiji and Kazuha. Shinichi proposed to Ran, talked with Haibara, and more..Ch 5 is up Pls R&R! A perfect ending! [COMPLETED]
1. File 1 Feel fine!

DISCLAIMERS: All the Detective Conan characters are belonged to Aoyama Gosho, YTV, and Shonen Sunday.

**START File 1. Feel fine!**

Kudo Shinichi, 18, a high school detective. He was more famous now after destroying the Black Organisation, and he was busy in solving many different cases every day. He was having the happiest moment in his eighteen years of life --- his longtime childhood friend, present girlfriend, future wife (hope so ;), Mouri Ran was cooking dinner for him.

"Shinichi! Shinichi! What're you doing? Dreaming elsewhere? Dinner's ready," said Ran.

Shinichi blushed slightly, "nothing." The usual grin was on Shinichi's face again, "Ran, your cooking sure does improve a lot! I just hope that I can eat your cooking every day."

"Aaahhh! Baka! Who likes to cook for you every day! I'm neither your mother or wife!" Ran's face flushed immediately as she noticed she had just said something wrong.

"My wife…um let me think about it!" Shinichi looked at Ran thoughtfully.

"Ne, Shinichi, summer vacation is coming, have you got any plan?" Ran was trying to distract Shinichi from continuing the topic. 

"Let's go somewhere during the vacation together! How about Hawaii? I know a really nice resort there; I've been there with my family. We haven't been together on holiday for a while already," said Shinichi.

"Together? The two of us alone," said Ran nervously.

"You don't want to go with me?" Shinichi said sadly.

"Of course not, but if we go there with just the two of us, maybe otoosan wouldn't let me go," explained Ran. "He would become extremely worried."

"How about asking Hattori to come along also?" said Shinichi.

"And Kazuha-chan also, they're together all the time."

"Okay then I'll talk with Hattori later about our vacation plan."

* * *

Shinichi walked Ran back to Mouri Detective Agency after dinner; he was holding Ran's hand tightly in his. Ran had noticed Shinichi would look at her once a while and then smile happily, "Shinichi, are there something on my face?"

"Huh?"

"'Cause you're smiling whenever you look at me."

"Oh, that's because you're my girlfriend now, and I'm happy about it."

"Baka!"

"Ran, why don't you wear the ring I gave you?" Shinichi held Ran's hand up and examined her fingers carefully, "the size should be okay, and it would fit you well." Shinichi then kissed Ran's ring finger gently, "the ring fits you only." Ran blushed slightly for Shinichi's sudden action.

"I'll wear it, but not now," explained Ran, "I'm not ready yet….and also there's Ai-chan."

"Huh? Haibara?" Shinichi was quite confused about Ran's words.

"Why're you such a baka relating this kind of topic? Don't you know that Ai-chan loves you?"

"Oh I see," said Shinichi, nodding his head slightly, "so you're jealous. Daijyobu, you're the only girl I will give this ring to. Don't you trust me?"

"I'm not jealous! Of course I trust you," said Ran, "but isn't it better for you to talk with Ai-chan clearly first, I don't want her to get hurt."

"Okay! Okay!" Shinichi then hugged Ran lightly in his arms, "you're really my angel."

"Shinichi…" Ran's words were cut short by Shinichi as he was kissing her passionately on her lips, a kiss quite different then what they had before.

* * *

"Tadaima," said Ran while entering, and Kogoro was rushing of the house, "otoosan, where're you going?"

"I need to go downstairs and hit that detective kid hard! How dare he kiss my daughter?" Kogoro accidentally saw Shinichi walked her daughter back home and then that detective kid was kissing his beloved daughter in the public.

"STOP! Otoosan!" Ran was grabbing Kogoro's arm tightly to prevent him going down to fetch Shinichi; it was not easy for Ran to bring him back home.

"Otoosan, you spy at us!"

"No, I just saw that by accident."

"Aren't you having dinner with okaasan? Why're you back so early?"

Kogoro panic immediately, "oh, um…we just quarrel a bit, so we decide to finish dinner a bit early."

"I'm not a kid anymore, so don't get mad at it!"

"But that detective kid…" Kogoro still wanted to talk about Shinichi, but he could feel the cold stare from Ran, "okay, I'll let him go this time."

* * *

Ran and Sonoko were shopping together on one summer morning, "so you'll be going to Hawaii with your Shinichi alone and spending some romantic moments together."

"Sonoko, I've told you hundred of times already that Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan would be there also," protested Ran.

"Just kidding," said Sonoko, "because your reaction is so funny to see whenever we talked about Kudo. How are you two now? Any love love moment?" Sonoko's half-mooned eyes were already looking at Ran.

Ran remembered the kiss she just shared with Shinichi last night, and her face blushed immediately, "eh…kiss, quite different from before."

"Huh?" Sonoko looked at Ran confusingly, and then Ran whispered into her ears.

"So that's a French kiss. Kudo is a good kisser, right?" Ran blushed even more deeply now, "oh, Sonoko, how would you spend your summer?" She tried to distract Sonoko from this topic right away.

"Oh…my summer, of course I would go to the U.S. to visit Makoto! I would give him a big surprise there…" Sonoko already soaked in the topic on Makoto.

Ran looked at her best friend happy face, 'Sonoko sure has changed much after knowing Makoto-san,' thought Ran. Her mind started wondering elsewhere, she remembered her conversation with Shinichi yesterday.

* * *

"_Ran, I would meet Haibara tomorrow to talk to her clearly about my feeling, do you wanna come also?" Shinichi asked Ran yesterday._

_Ran shook her head slightly, "no, I'll go shopping with Sonoko tomorrow. And it's better just the two of you alone."_

_"Okay then, trust me, I'd have a good talk with her. Let's have a date afterwards." Shinichi hugged Ran tightly in his arms, "Ran, you're the most important girl to me."_

* * *

Ran was wondering alone now (Sonoko went back home already), and then she found herself had come to the beach. 'Oh, Shinichi had said that he would meet Ai-chan somewhere around, maybe I could meet them."

Ran saw Shinichi behind the tree, "Shinichi…" she had stopped calling as she saw Shinichi and Haibara were hugging together.

* * *

_To be continued…_

I've started another story again….actually this is the sequel to my other Shinichi/Ran fanfic (CrossStar Lover). Hope you all like this new story…**Please Read and Review.** More the review, faster I would update! _Next Chapter --- what'd happen to Shinichi and Haibara?! Ran returned the ring to Shinichi? Trip to Hawaii???_


	2. File 2 NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP

**File 2. NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP**

"Kudo, what do you want to say? Asking me to come to such a nice beach?" said Haibara, looking at Kudo Shinichi. "You should be spending time with your lovely kanojyo right now."

"Eh…Ran has a date with Sonoko today, girl shopping," said Shinichi, "they'll spend hours on it. It's too exhausting for me." Shinichi had a great big smile on his face upon mentioning his special girl.

"You're still out of topic," said Haibara, "you aren't those guys that would date other girls behind your girl's back."

"No, no, no," said Shinichi immediately, "I've told Ran that I will meet you today. Actually she's the one that planned for our meeting, she told me that we should have a nice talk as you…. you have…eh….." Shinichi thought that it was so difficult to tell Haibara that she had a crush at him.

"Oh, she think that I've a special feeling for you," said Haibara coldly.

"I know that she must have guess it wrong! It's impossible that you would fall for me," said Shinichi, with a relieved smile on his face.

"Kudo," said Haibara. "Sometimes, you must trust the sixth sense of woman, they're quite right." Shinichi noticed that she was staring at him quite differently.

"So you mean…eh…but you know that I've Ran already," said Shinichi, who had lost his coolness now.

"Relax, Kudo-kun, I did have a special feeling for you before," explained Haibara, "you've filled my empty soul when I'm so lonely. We share the same problems being a kid, and also against the black organisation also. However, I know that she's just too special for you. You can risk even your life for her. We can only be partners…"

Shinichi was there left speechless; he never knew that Haibara would even show her weakness in front of others, "Haibara, eh…we can be friends also."

"Sure," said Haibara, smiling at him. "And please be good to her, she's a nice girl. Hope you two happily ever!"

"Of course, I'll be good to her," said Shinichi.

"Eh, Kudo, can you do me a favour one last time," asked Haibara.

"Sure, what's it?"

"Can I hug you?" Haibara did not wait for his answer, and her arms were already around Shinichi. "Arigato, Kudo," whispered Haibara.

Shinichi did not dare to move a bit, but praying in his heart that she could find the right guy that could fill his heart warmly.

* * *

This is sure being Kudo Shinichi's unlucky day, Ran saw him hugging with Haibara, but he did not noticed it. Ran knew that there was nothing between them, she trusted him with all her heart. It was quite embarrassed for her to meet them now, so she decided to wait for a while first.

"Bye Kudo," said Haibara, "go and meet your princess soon."

"Of course I will," said Shinichi, "and stop teasing me anymore!"

"But one more advice for you," said Haibara, "don't lie to her again, this'll hurt her. You've lied too much to her. Last time, when you'd recovered your memory, you didn't tell her and led her into danger! No girls like their man keep on telling lies to them."

"That's not a lie, I just tell her the truth later. I'll do the same thing in the future also. I don't want her to be in danger, or worry about me. I just want to protect her," said Shinichi. "That's okay for now, because we're safe now. Thanks for your advice. Bye!"

Shinichi was there watching Haibara leaving happily, he had solved the most difficult task in his life, he just wanted to tell Ran soon. Then, she would agree to marry him. However, he did not know that tears were already running out of Ran's eyes.

* * *

Shinichi was already sitting at the coffee shop, waiting for Ran to come. He could not wait to tell Ran that Haibara was just one of his friend, and hope that Ran would agree to wear his ring.

Dick-dock, dick-dock… 

Shinichi was waiting there for almost an hour; it was so weird for Ran to be so late. She was not that kind of person, she would usually call if she could not come on time. Shinichi suddenly had an unpleasant feeling that Ran might be in danger, he decided to go and find her at once.

_Ding-ding_

The coffee shop door opened, and his angel was already there. "RAN!" Shinichi could not help but called her name so loud that everyone was staring at them.

"Shinichi, sorry for you waiting so long," Ran apologized immediately.

"That's okay as long as you're safe," said Shinichi, "but it doesn't like you for coming so late without a call, I'm really worried."

"…" Ran did not know what to say, she knew that Shinichi loves her so much, but…

"Ran, your eyes were swollen a bit," said Shinichi, "and you look pale, are you alright?"

Ran shook her head right away; she did not want him to know that she had cried before, "Eh, I'm alright. Maybe I've been staying under the sun for too long while shopping." Shinichi looked at Ran's smiling face and felt relieved to see her safely sitting in front of him.

"Ran, I've talked to Haibara already," said Shinichi, "she told me that she didn't have any feeling for me now, we're just friends. So you don't need to worry about hurting her now." Shinichi then grabbed her hands in his, kissing gently her ring fingers, "so what's your answer? Can you wear my ring now?"

Ran was surprised to Shinichi kissing her, but she had made the decision already before coming to meet him. She took a small blue box out of her bag, and handed it to Shinichi.

"So you want me to put it on your finger?" Shinichi was already getting the ring out, but Ran had pulled her hands out of his now.

"Sorry, Shinichi," said Ran, "I couldn't wear your ring." She then left the coffee shop without even looking at Shinichi's face. Shinichi was stunned there and did not know how to react.

* * *

Shinichi was walking back home, and he was still recovering from the shock he just had. He was deep in his thought, thinking what had happened to Ran.

'Maybe I've done something that make her unhappy,' thought Shinichi. 'She's the same yesterday during dinner, had I done something wrong to her?' He was deep in his thought, thinking about everything happened yesterday night. He walked her back home, and then he kissed her goodbye.

"Oh, that must be it," thought Shinichi, his face blushing, "I kissed her different then those kisses before, maybe she was too shy for the kiss. Or maybe she was not satisfied with it, or maybe my kissing skill isn't good enough." Shinichi was thinking about their kiss yesterday, and he missed Ran's lips so much now. "Oh, wait, would Ran come for Hawaii? That's okay, I can call Hattori and ask his girl to talk to Ran…"

* * *

Shinichi, Ran, Heiji and Kazuha were all on board for the flight to Hawaii. However, Shinichi was not sitting next to Ran, Heiji and Kazuha were sitting between them.

"Kudo, you've said that this would be a happy trip for lovers, but you see," Heiji was complaining to Shinichi, "although Kazuha is sitting next to me, she ignores me." The girls were talking right from the start of the flight, and sometime they even giggled loud which annoyed the boys so much.

"Hattori, I can't help you," said Shinichi, "Ran doesn't want to sit with me."

"What happened between you too?" asked Heiji, "shouldn't you two waiting for these days a long time already?"

"I don't know, she returned my ring back to me," said Shinichi, "maybe I need the help of your girl."

"Kazuha? You want her to talk with Ran and find out the problems," said Heiji. "But you should also give us chances to stay alone in Hawaii, I want to have some romantic moment there."

"Sure, there're plenty of chances," said Shinichi, grinning, "I've a plan already once we're there." Shinichi then whispered slightly to Heiji about his plan, not letting the girls knew.

"Wow, that's a great idea!" Heiji was smiling happily with his plan.

* * *

Shinichi had just woken up from his sleep; they were almost there. He looked around and found out that Heiji already had the chance to talk with Kazuha. Heiji already had his arms around Kazuha's waist, and he murmured something into Kazuha's ears that made her giggled. Shinichi flushed as he saw Heiji kissed Kazuha on her cheek.

Shinichi immediately left his seat and headed to the washroom, trying to clear his mind a bit. He was waiting for a vacant washroom, and one of the door opened, and Ran was coming out. She was quite surprised to see Shinichi there, "Shinichi!"

Shinichi immediately pushed Ran back to the washroom, "Shinichi, wait!"

"Finally, I've a chance to talk to you." Shinichi was pressing Ran against the wall, "why're you hiding away from me?"

"I'm not hiding from you," said Ran, her hands were pushing against Shinichi, and she did not dare to look at Shinichi's eyes.

"Not hiding from me? You haven't been talking much to me recently, and looked at me." Shinichi was caressing Ran's hair gently, "I've been waiting so long that we're finally together, I can't risk losing you again."

"Shinichi…" Shinichi kissed Ran on her lips right away, Ran wanted to pushed him away. However, her body had betrayed her, she soon responded to his kiss passionately. Their kiss lasted so long until a knock at the door disturbed her.

"Excuse me, the plane would land soon," said the flight attendant outside, "so please return to your seat."

Ran pushed away from Shinichi immediately, and Shinichi was quite disappointed. Ran was panting heavily and her face flushed deeply. She left the washroom immediately, and Shinichi followed her out right away. The flight attendant was quite surprised to see them together. Ran felt so embarrass that she just wanted to leave the plane right away. In the meanwhile, Shinichi was very happy that Ran had returned his kiss. This meant that Ran still loves him.

* * *

Shinichi, Ran, Heiji and Kazuha had arrived to the hotel lobby, they were ready to go to their rooms.

"Here are the keys to your two rooms, 707 and 708. Have a nice stay here."

"Thank you." Shinichi then handed one of the keys to Heiji. "Okay, let's go to our room."

Once they were outside room 707, Shinichi immediately grabbed Ran's shoulders and said, "Hattori, see you later!" He then led Ran into _their room _already, and Heiji was already holding Kazuha's hand to enter room 708. "Huh? Shinichi, shouldn't Kazuha and I in the same room?"

"Ran, it's not a good idea to block them having some lovely time together." Ran could not reject him, but accept his idea to stay in the same room with Shinichi.

* * *

_To be continued…_

_Hope you like this chapter._** Please Read and Review. **I'll update faster if there're more reviews! I'm thinking whether I should make this long with some minor case or just make it short with about 4-5 chapters. Next Chapter --- Shinichi and Ran are in the same room during their stay in Hawaii! Can Heiji and Kazuha help them together again?! What happened to them in Hawaii?


	3. File 3 I don’t wanna lose you

**File 3. I don't wanna lose you**

"Heiji, why should I stay in the same room with you? I want to be in the same room with Ran," complained Kazuha.

"Don't you notice there's something wrong between them? It's better for them to have more time together," said Heiji. "Moreover, don't you want to stay with me?" Heiji hoped that there would be some lovely memories here with Kazuha.

Kazuha looked around the room, and she stopped in front of the window, "Heiji, it's so comfortable here! Can you feel the Hawaiian breeze here? And it has such a nice view here also!" She was smiling happily and she was really excited about the trip.

Suddenly, Heiji hugged Kazuha tightly from the back, "Kazuha." Heiji was whispering her name in her ear, and her face was blushing deeply, "aho! What're you doing?" In the next moment, Heiji's face was already approaching hers, he was about to kiss her, and their lips were only a few centimetres away…

_ Knock, knock _

"Kazuha-chan, can I come in?" Ran was knocking at their door, and Kazuha immediately pushed Heiji away.

"Ran-chan, what's it?" Kazuha opened the door, and found Ran and Shinichi there.

"Oh, Shinichi told me that there's a shopping mall nearby, so I'm just asking if you want to come with us," said Ran.

"Oh sure I'll come!"

"Hattori-kun, are you alright? You doesn't look good," asked Ran, she had noticed Heiji was not so happy.

"Maybe we didn't choose the right time to be here," said Shinichi, grinning widely at Heiji.

"Huh?" Both the girls did not quite understand Shinichi's words.

* * *

The girls had already shopped for hours, and there were at least four to five shopping bags in each boy's hands.

"Kazuha, have you bought enough? I don't think we can put them all in our luggage!" Heiji was the first to complain, and he could not shop with them any longer.

"Ran, there're a coffee shop there," said Shinichi, "I'll go there with Hattori, so you and Kazuha can continue shopping. We'll wait for you there."

"Okay, Kazuha-chan, let's continue shopping." Ran grabbed Kazuha's arm already and they left the boys at the coffee shop.

"Ran-chan, we're alone now," said Kazuha, "can you tell me what happen to Kudo-kun and you now?"

* * *

"WHAT? You've returned the ring to Kudo-kun!"

"SHhhhh! Kazuha-chan, you're a bit too loud," said Ran.

"I can't believe that you actually return the ring to Kudo-kun," said Kazuha, "if Heiji gives me one, I would definitely wear it tight on my finger. But I am quite surprise that Kudo-kun would give you one." Kazuha finally noticed Ran's weird expression, "but why do you return it to him? I don't think there're anything between Kudo-kun and Haibara-san."

"Of course I trust Shinichi," said Ran. "But…but I've find out that Shinichi lied to me, not only once. I think that he doesn't trust me, maybe I didn't deserve him."

"Ran, you shouldn't think like this," Kazuha was trying to convince her friend, "Kudo-kun is lucky to have you as his girlfriend, you've been waiting for him so long, and there're no other girl in the world deserve him then you would. You should give him one more chance!"

"But what would you do if Heiji lied to you?" asked Ran suddenly.

"Huh? I would definitely get mad with him," said Kazuha, "but I think I would forgive him later."

* * *

Shinichi and Heiji were shopping at a certain sports accessories store. "Kudo, don't tell me that we fly all the way to Hawaii is for shopping only," complained Heiji. "When will we go to the beach, I can't wait to see Kazuha in her bikini!"

Shinichi just ignored him, and continued walking around. "Hey, Kudo, the girls told us to wait for them at the coffee shop, we shouldn't be here."

"It'll be fine, they won't be back for another hour," said Shinichi, "and I'm shopping for stuffs for tomorrow's schedule." Shinichi then showed a tennis skirt to Heiji, "isn't it great to see Ran wear this?"

"She won't wear this unless playing tennis," said Heiji, "wait, are you saying that we'll play tennis tomorrow?"

"I know a pretty good tennis court nearby," said Shinichi, "and we could go to the beach afterward."

"Wow! That's sound great!"

* * *

"Heiji, where're Kudo-kun bringing we to?" asked Kazuha, "aren't we suppose to go to the beach? I've been waiting for it so long."

"Be patient, we'll be there later but now," said Heiji, leading Kazuha to the tennis court, "we play tennis first." Shinichi and Ran were already there waiting for them.

"Hattori, you're late," said Shinichi.

"I've been waiting for Kazuha, she woke up late this morning, she just can't separate from her bed," complained Heiji.

"Aho! I'm just a bit too tired," protested Kazuha.

"Too tired, what did you two do yesterday night?" Shinichi was looking at them suspiciously.

Both Heiji and Kazuha immediately noticed that Shinichi had misunderstood them, their face blushed slightly, and "it's nothing about what you're thinking I'm just too tired about shopping too long yesterday."

"Kudo, let's start playing tennis now," said Heiji.

"But, Shinichi, I didn't bring my tennis skirt," said Ran.

"That's okay," said Shinichi, "I've bought it for you yesterday." He brought out a super-mini tennis skirt in front of Ran. Heiji also gave the tennis skirt to Kazuha.

"Change it quickly and we'll have a mini-tournament," said Shinichi, "the winner could choose where to go during our stay in Hawaii!"

* * *

"Shinichi, we're ready, let's start now," said Ran. Both Ran and Kazuha were in tennis uniform, and they both blushed slightly as their skirts were a bit too short.

"We'll play two single and one double matches, boys Vs girls," said Kazuha. "Let's start quickly! Heiji, you'll be my opponent."

"Huh?" said Heiji. "Kudo, aren't you in the same group with Ran-neechan?"

"They must have planned this in the changing room," said Kudo, "but that's okay, we'll win them."

"Who lose the match needed to do the clean up afterward," said Kazuha.

* * *

"40-15, Ran-chan, just one more point you will win this set!" Kazuha was cheering out loud for Ran.

"Hey, Kudo, we can't lose anymore," said Heiji. "I've lost to Kazuha already, if you lose again, the girls will win the bet."

"Keep quiet! You're too noisy, I can't concentrate," said Shinichi. Ran was about to start again; a sudden breeze had blown her skirt, which had caught Shinichi's attention. At the same time, the tennis ball had just hit past Shinichi.

"Ace! Nice serve! 7-5! Ran-chan, you win this match," said Kazuha cheerfully. "You boys will do the clean up. Ran and I would go to the beach now."

"Shinichi, see you later on the beach," said Ran.

"Kudo, what've you done?" said Heiji, "didn't you say that we'll win easily?"

"You didn't play well either," said Shinichi, "you lose to Kazuha, 4-6 easily." The boys could say nothing, but started cleaning up the tennis court.

* * *

"Kazuha-chan, is it alright to let Shinichi and Hattori-kun to do the clean-up?" asked Ran.

"They're the one who wants to trick us first!" said Kazuha. "They like tennis that much, so we just give them a chance to stay there longer. Just forget them and enjoy the sun and swim here!"

Ran and Kazuha were already in their bikinis, and they were trying to enjoy the Hawaiian sunny beach now. But they were too busy trying to fight all those boys who want to flirt with them away. Suddenly there was a pair of dark hands around Kazuha's waist, "ahhh!" Kazuha was frightened, and then she heard a familiar voice, "how dare you left me at the tennis court?"

"Heiji?! Oh, you've finally finished cleaning up, so where's Kudo-kun?"

"We've finished it," answered Heiji, "um…I think Kudo had been here already, wondering where he's been?"

Suddenly there was a noisy crowd there, "what'd happened?" asked Ran.

"Someone's drowned." "A young Japanese guy was drowned!"

" Can it be Kudo-kun?"

"Shinichi!" Ran was already running towards the crowd.

* * *

_To be continued……_

_Sorry for the late update, too busy recently……( o ;) Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for waiting patiently for the update! Thanks for all the reviews! It seems there are more dc fanfics…due to the u.s release of it on tv… _**Please Read and Review.** Next Chapter --- could it be Shinichi there? What happened to Shinichi and Ran?


	4. File 4 If I believe

**File 4. If I believe**

_ Shinichi, please nothing bad happened to him, I still had lots of things to tell you, I still had lots of things wanted to do with you. _Ran was so worried that she could not see Shinichi forever, she ran as quickly as she could to find Shinichi.

"Heiji, let's go and find Kudo-kun," said Kazuha. She was about to follow Ran, but Heiji's arms were already around her, pulling her back.

"That's okay, Kazuha, let Ran to due with it," said Heiji, he held Kazuha closer to him, "they'll be fine. Let's due with our problems first! How dare you and Ran to set a trap for us to do the cleaning!"

Kazuha tried to loose his arms a bit, and turned around to face Heiji, "oh, you're the one to set the trap first, and by the way, where's your hands touching now?" Her face blushed slightly, and Heiji's hands were on her breasts now.

"You never know that you look so cute and attractive in bikinis, that my body won't listen to my mind," said Heiji; he then approached closer to Kazuha to give her a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Excuse me, excuse me," said Ran, when she was trying to squeeze through the crowd to find Shinichi. She finally saw the drowned young man; he was a bit older than Shinichi, around 20. "Thanks god! It's not Shinichi here!" Then she heard a familiar voice, "he'll be okay, just drink too much water." Shinichi was talking to a young, beautiful girl, who was sitting next to the young man.

"Aki, are you alright?" said the young girl. The young man nodded his head slightly, "thank you for saving me. What's your name?"

"Kudo Shinichi," said Shinichi, "and that's my girlfriend Ran, and she worries a lot about me." He pointed at Ran suddenly.

"Shinichi," said Ran, blushing slightly, "what'd happened?"

"I just come to the beach and noticed that Aki-kun was surfing, but he suddenly was drowned when the waves come," explained Shinichi, "so I just go and save him. But it's a bit weird, didn't you notice something wrong."

"Thanks a lot," said Aki, "but it's the surfing board, it breaks into halves when I tired to make that wave."

"The surfing board?" said Shinichi, and he immediately went to observe the surfing board in details.

"It's unusual for the surfing board to break, it seems new also," murmured Shinichi to himself. "Someone must have broken the surfing board before."

"Shinichi, what've you found?" asked Ran, "Aki-san and Haru-san are waiting for us, they want to invite us to their villa. They're having a party tonight!"

"Aki-san and Haru-san?" Shinichi was puzzled looking around, and Ran immediately pointed to the young couple that Shinichi had just helped.

"They're going to marry next month, and they're having a party to celebrate Aki-san who has recently proposed to Haru-san."

"Thanks for inviting us, we'll come tonight," replied Shinichi.

* * *

"Let's introduce ourselves again," said Aki, "I'm Izawa Aki, and she's Takada Haru, my fiancée."

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Shinichi, "I'm Kudo Shinichi and this's Mouri Ran. And we bring our friends with us also, Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha, his girlfriend." His last comment made both Heiji and Kazuha blushed immediately. 'Takada? Isn't it related to Takada department store?" Shinichi thought to himself.

"Oh, Aki, you've invented such cute friends here," said another young handsome man, "I'm Saga Yusuke, still single, nice to meet you." He immediately walked up to Ran and Kazuha, and gave each of their hands a slight kiss. Both Shinichi and Heiji came up in between Yusuke and the girls, "nice to meet you Yusuke-san." They both gave him a "friendly" handshake.

"Haru, Haru, are your friends here yet? Can we start the party now?" A girl with short hair came from inside, "I'm Sasa Natsuki, nice to meet you."

They started the party, and both Heiji and Shinichi observed the people there closely.

* * *

"Haru-san, let us help you cleaning up," said Ran and Kazuha together.

"Thank you so much, Natsuki-chan was drunken, it's a great help from you two," answered Haru.

"It's so beautiful here, we can see the beach there from the window," said Ran. Both Ran and Kazuha enjoyed looking around the house, "oh, there's a very lovely building there, what's it?"

"That's the chapel where Aki and I going to marry there," replied Haru, "there's a legend saying that if lovers share a kiss and vow for their true love, they'll be happily ever after, and no one could separate them. Aki and I would marry next month, the last day in summer, when spring finally becomes autumn, just like ours." (**A/N** Aki autumn, Haru spring, and also Natsu summer in Japanese).

"It's so romantic," said both girls, and looked at the boys laughing and talking in the next room, "I think that we'll never experience things like this." Ran suddenly felt someone was staring coldly at them, and she shivered.

"Ran, are you okay?" said Kazuha.

"I just feel a bit cool."

"It's a bit cold tonight, especially when the sea breeze is blowing here," said Haru.

* * *

"So you all met each other in the surfing club during university," said Shinichi.

"Right, and Haru and I fall in love at first sight, she's a nice girl," said Aki, smiling happily. Yusuke entered the room and he looked around everywhere.

"What're you looking for?" asked Heiji.

"I've lost my cell phone, I can't find it in my pocket," said Yusuke.

"Maybe you've left it inside Natsuki's room when you carried her back to her room," said Heiji.

"How are Natsuki, does she feel better?" asked Aki.

"Eh, she's fine, just drank too much tonight, she's too happy for you two," replied Yusuke. "I better go upstairs to find my phone."

* * *

"Thanks for inviting us tonight," said Ran and Kazuha, "we enjoy so much tonight!"

"Bye," said Haru and Aki, "hope to see you all soon!"

They started to head back to their hotel, but Shinichi suddenly pulled Ran apart, "Ran, can I talk with you alone?"

"Huh?" Shinichi did not wait for Ran's answer, and he immediately held hand and led her to the beach.

"Ran, I've brought this with me," said Shinichi, he then showed Ran the ring he had bought for her, "Ran, you're the only girl that could wear this ring."

"Shinichi, but…"

"You're still worried about me, Ran, just like this afternoon," said Shinichi, "don't lie to yourself, and just follow your true feeling."

"Of course I'm worried about you, you're my friends since childhood," explained Ran.

"Baka, Hattori had already told me how worried you are when you thought that I was drowned," said Shinichi. "You don't even remember that I'm a good swimmer."

"So Hattori-kun 'knew' that you're saving someone instead of drowning," said Ran.

"Of course, how could a good swimmer and detective get drowned that easily," said Shinichi, and he noticed right away that something wrong had just slipped out of his lips.

"KUDO SHINICHI! How dare you lie to me again?" Ran yelled at Shinichi.

* * *

Heiji and Kazuha were hiding behind to spy on Shinichi and Ran, "Heiji, do you think that Ran would accept the ring?"

"That's okay, Kudo would deal with it," said Heiji, his arms were already around Kazuha's waist, "let's go back first."

"Aho! Don't you worry about your friends?" said Kazuha, giving him a slight punch on his chest, "you never know that how Ran has suffered for Kudo! He should be nice to her!"

"Ouch! That's hurt!" said Heiji, and immediately he noticed their voices are a bit too loud, "shhh!" He immediately covered Kazuha's mouth with his hand, "so what can we do now? They're talking alone now."

"You always tell me that how smart you are, can't you think about some good ideas for them?"

"But I'm not good at this," said Heiji.

"I don't care, if Ran and Kudo-kun can't be together, I'll…" Kazuha was thinking something that Heiji would afraid of; "I'll ban you from kissing me until they're together."

"Huh?" Said Heiji. Kazuha looked at his hands still around her waist, "and a touch ban also!" She immediately pinched his hands slightly, so that he would remove them around her.

* * *

"Ran, listen to me," said Shinichi "I didn't mean to lie to you, I just want to make sure that you still care for me."

"I don't want to listen to liar!"

"At least you should wear the ring," said Shinichi, and he held Ran's left hand tightly in his, forcing her to put on the ring.

"NO! I don't want to have it," said Ran. The ring fell on the dark, cold sandy beach, while they were fighting. It had disappeared from their sight.

"The ring!" Shinichi looked at the beach disappointedly.

"Sorry, Shinichi," said Ran.

"It's too dark to find it now," said Shinichi, "let's go back to our hotel now."

* * *

Neither Ran nor Shinichi talked on their way back; Ran felt so sorry for losing the ring, she knew that how Shinichi precious the ring, and how much he wanted her to wear it. However, she could not forgive him lying to her again and again.

Shinichi stopped suddenly that Ran could not help but bumped into his back. "Shinichi, why do you stop suddenly?"

"We're back already!" Ran found out that Shinichi was knocking on the door of room 708, Heiji and Kazuha's room. "Shinichi, this's Kazuha's room."

"Kudo?" said Heiji in a surprise voice.

"Hattori, come and sleep in my room," said Shinichi.

"Huh? What? Kudo, I like Kazuha only," said Heiji.

"Baka, what're you thinking? Ran would sleep here tonight with Kazuha, so you come and sleep with me!" Heiji's eyes became tiny dots after hearing Kudo's explanation, "oh, sure. Ran-neechan must have lots of things to talk with Kazuha."

Heiji picked up some of his belongings and headed to the door, but he stopped in front of Kazuha, "can I have a good-night kiss?"

Kazuha covered her mouth immediately, "no, don't you remember our deal?" she then pushed Heiji to the entrance, "go back with Kudo-kun and have a nice sleep!" She then shut the door tight behind Heiji's back.

"Kudo! What'd happened?" said Heiji, but he stopped talking at once after looking at Shinichi's depressed face.

* * *

Ran did not talked much with Kazuha either, she went to bed early, but she could hardly sleep at all. She decided something, and changed her clothes.

"Ran-chan, what're you doing?" Kazuha opened her sleepy eyes and looked at Ran.

"Eh, Kazuha-chan, sorry for waking you up, I just can't sleep," said Ran, "I just want to go out and have a walk." Then she left without waiting for Kazuha's response. Kazuha looked around, and found that it was already midnight, 'that's okay, Ran-chan is good at karate."

* * *

Ran was once again in the beach where she had talked with Shinichi, and she was searching everywhere with a dim flashlight. "It's so difficult to find a tiny ring here," said Ran, looking around the dark, windy beach hopelessly. "No way, you can't give up! Ran you've disappointed Shinichi today, so at least I can do something for him now."

Ran pointed her flashlight everywhere, trying to find hints of the ring. Then she saw something shiny not far away, "oh! There's the ring!" Ran went to it right away, she picked up the ring at once. "Eh? This ring is much bigger than the one Shinichi gave me." Then she noticed that the ring was actually wearing by someone, someone that was as cold as ice now.

"Haru-san! Haru-san! Are you alright?" Ran found out that Takada Haru was lying on the beach, and Ran immediately picked out her phone.

"Shinichi! Shinichi! Please come to the beach! Quick!"

* * *

_To be continued……_

_It's been a while after last update, so I make this chapter longer! A new case has waited Shinichi to solve in Hawaii! Hope you all like it!_** Please read and review!** _I will update quickly if there're more reviews! _**Next File --- **Shinichi solved the case, and what happened to him and Ran? Can Heiji and Kazuha helped them together??


	5. File 5 Tonight, I feel close to you

**File 5. Tonight, I feel close to you**

Shinichi had just fallen asleep, but he was soon woken up when Heiji's foot 'accidentally' lie on top of his chest. His cell phone ran suddenly, the caller-id displayed Ran's name. He was wondering whether he should answer the call, but he was worried about Ran, calling him in the middle of night. "Moshi, moshi, Ran," answered Shinichi, "what'd happened?"

"I'm at the beach, which we've our conversation," said Ran in a panic voice, "and…and I saw Ha…Haru-san, she's lying on the beach unconscious!"

"Stay calm, Ran," said Shinichi, "I'll be there in a minute, but first we need to sent Haru-san to the hospital first. We need to call the police also."

"Um, Shinichi," said Ran, nodding her head at once. "I'll wait you here."

* * *

Ran was waiting for Shinichi alone on the beach, and she just hoped that nothing had ever happened. She should not be arguing with Shinichi this evening, she should not have lost the ring; she should not come out at midnight… 

While Ran was still blaming herself, Shinichi had arrived with the police.

"Shinichi," said Ran, "you're here finally."

"Ran, did you noticed any thing weird around here?" asked Shinichi.

Ran shook her head slightly, "it's too dark around here, and I could hear the waves only."

"That's okay," said Shinichi, "let's go to the hospital now." He immediately grabbed Ran's hand and headed to the ambulance, and then he noticed something weird on the beach. A few seashells were positioned awkwardly on the beach one large seashell, two smaller seashells, and a rock on one of the small seashell.

"…" Shinichi was looking at those shells carefully, and thinking about the hidden message behind it.

"Shinichi, let's go," said Ran, "they're waiting for us."

* * *

Shinichi, Ran, Heiji and Kazuha were all at the hospital. "Kudo, what'd happened? Is Haru-san okay?" asked Heiji. 

"She's just fine, all we need is to wait for her waking up," said Shinichi, "she could then tell us what'd happened."

"Where's Aki-kun?" asked Kazuha, searching for Aki around in the room.

"He's at the main office giving the relevant information to the hospital," said Ran. She had looked at Haru carefully ever since coming to the hospital, and she noticed the slight movement to her.

Haru opened her eyes slowly, looking around the non-familiar place, "where am I?" She asked in a soft voice.

"We found you drowned in the beach," said Ran, "the doctor said that if you come late to the hospital an hour later, you can't be saved." Tears were almost falling from Ran's eyes after talking with Haru.

"Why do you come out that late?" asked Shinichi.

""I've received a message from Yusuke, he said in the message that he wanted to talk with me," said Haru.

"That's weird, I remember that Yusuke-kun had lost his cellphone," said Shinichi, thinking about the case. "Did you remember anything once you're at the beach?"

"Sorry, I can't remember anything," answered Haru, "I just remember that someone coming from behind…and then I felt unconscious…and I'm in the hospital when I wake up."

"But it's quite weird, if the murderer wants to kill you, why don't he just push you a few metres towards the sea," said Heiji. "Then, you'd not be noticed that easy."

"And also the message on the beach," said Shinichi. "It's quite clear that the message behind those seashells and rock are Haru, Aki, Natsuki and Yusuke. The two smaller shells are Haru and Natsuki, the larger one is Aki, and Yusuke is the small rock. Haru is the broken shell, and Yusuke is the murderer."

* * *

"Haru, are you okay?" asked Natsuki as she entering the room. "Where're Aki and Yusuke? Shouldn't they be here also?" 

"They're at the main office," said Shinichi. "You should have seen them before coming."

"Oh, there're too many people there," said Natsuki, "I didn't notice. I'm too worried about Haru."

"Of course you must be worried," said Shinichi, "worried that she'd woken up, worried that she might have seen you on the beach."

"What're you talking about? I didn't go to the beach, I didn't drowned Haru there," said Natsuki in a cold voice.

"I didn't tell you that Haru was drowned," said Shinichi.

"You've mentioned the beach, so I think that Haru must be drowned."

"But you can't hide the truth," said Shinichi, "we've found a small piece of broken nail, with the same pattern as yours. You didn't notice that you've broken your nails when you're making that dying message!"

"Yes, I'm the one that stole Yusuke's cell phone, to send the message to Haru, and meet her in the beach," said Natsuki calmly. "I hate her, I hate her for having everything, I hate her for marrying with Aki, I hate her messing around the relation with Aki and Yusuke!" Tears already started dropping from her eyes, "if I'm cruel enough, she would not be here now….but we're childhood friends, she's just a nice girl, I can't make up my mind."

"Natsuki, I never know that I make you that unhappy," said Haru softly, "I'm so sorry, I never knew your feeling for Aki. You've misunderstood Yusuke and me."

"But it's too late now," said Natsuki. "I've confessed to Aki before, but he told me that he loves you only and forever!"

"Actually I think that there's someone much better, he's always there beside you," said Haru.

"Huh?"

"Yusuke, he told me that he loves you last time when he's drunk," said Haru. "That's okay now, everything settles now."

"But I've almost killed you," said Natsuki.

"I'm still here," said Haru, "I've told the police that a strange man attacked me!" Natsuki wiped her tears and smiled at Haru, "thank you so much."

* * *

"That's so nice," said Ran, "they've cleared up all their misunderstanding. Natsuki-san finally finds her true love." 

"Right, if they talk and communicate more, this wouldn't happen," said Kazuha.

"Ran, can you come with me?" said Shinichi suddenly. "I've thought it all over again…um…I want to talk with you once again."

Ran was still wondering whether to go or not, Kazuha already slightly pushed her into Shinichi's arms, "go quickly, don't let happiness slip away from your hands," whispered Kazuha to Ran.

* * *

Ran was wondering where Shinichi was going to take her to, and finally he brought her to the chapel that Haru had mentioned last night. They entered the chapel, "have you heard of the legend about this chapel?" Shinichi asked Ran in a soft voice. 

"Haru-san told me last night," said Ran, thinking about the legend, her face blushed slightly. "She told me that if lovers share a kiss and vow for their true love, they'll be happily ever after, and no one could separate them."

Silence filled in, and they did not talk for a while.

'_After all these'd happened, I've already forgiven Shinichi, I'm just worried that I might not be good enough for him to love, but I still want to be with him_,' thought Ran

'_Is Ran still mad at me? Would she forgive me? I don't want any other girl except her; I won't lie to her again. Okay I'll just go as planned_,' thought Shinichi.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

Both Ran and Shinichi apologised at the same time, and then they laughed together. Ran decided to speak first, "I'm sorry that I've lost the ring, I've tried to find it at the beach, but…"

"That's okay, I'm worried about you going to the beach late at night," comforted Shinichi, "I'm sorry that I've made you sad, I didn't mean to lie to you, I just want you to be free from danger. Please forgive me on doing anything that had made you unhappy." He then went to a row of chairs and then he picked up something a large bouquet of pink roses.

"This is the first time I…uh…I give flowers to you," said Shinichi, blushing slightly, he then handed the bouquet to Ran.

"Thank you," said Ran, she was a bit surprise by Shinichi's action.

"There're 108 roses, do you know the meaning of it?" said Shinichi, "it mean 'will you marry me?'" He then took the ring out from his pocket, "I've found the ring already, and can I have your reply?"

Ran nodded her head, and tears of happiness already running out of her eyes, "yes!" Shinichi immediately put the ring onto Ran's ring finger, "now you're mine forever!"

Shinichi then gave Ran a deep and passionate kiss; their lips did not part until they ran out of air. "Ran, I swear to love you forever," said Shinichi, "do you know the meaning of pink rose? It's 'perfect happiness' and 'please believe me', we've fulfilled the legend, and so we'll definitely be happily ever after!"

"When did you start to have a good knowledge on flowers?" asked Ran curiously, and Shinichi's eyes turned into small dots already.

"Ah…the flower girl told me, I've told her the story of you and me," said Shinichi, "and she told me that my girl would definitely love the flowers!"

* * *

"Let's go back now," said Ran, "Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun must be worried about us." 

"They won't be worried about us," said Shinichi recklessly, "they should know that you would be perfectly safe, by staying with me."

They were heading back to their hotel, while they were entering the room lovingly; they found Hattori Heiji there.

"Yo, you two seem have clear all the mist and together once again," said Heiji.

"What're you doing here in our room?" asked Shinichi immediately, "this's room 707, and your room is 708, you should be next door!"

"Hey, you're the one that invite here last night," said Heiji, but Shinichi was already pushing him to the door.

* * *

Shinichi, Ran and Heiji were all at Room 708, "Ran, that's so great," said Kazuha, "you and Kudo-kun are finally engaged." 

Shinichi then pushed Heiji to Kazuha, "we return him to you now," said Shinichi, "how can you tolerate his sleeping posture? I almost fell off the bed last night!"

"Hey, Kudo," said Heiji, "how can you be so rude? Don't you remember how I have helped you?"

"Of course I remember," said Shinichi, he then whispered into Heiji's ears, "and this's a little gift for you." He then handed Heiji a small paper bag, "enjoy it tonight!" Heiji was so puzzled at his words. Shinichi then quickly held Ran's hands and leaving the room, "Good luck to you both!"

* * *

Heiji immediately opened the paper bag, and his face blushed deeply after seeing the content inside. "Heiji," said Kazuha, "Kudo-kun smiled so weird, what did he talk to you?" 

"Ahhhh! Nothing, he's just talking nonsense!" Heiji did not realize that his voice was so loud.

"Aho! Why do you raise your voice that loud? I'm not deaf!"

"Oh, sorry," said Heiji, "Kudo and neechan are finally together, so all the bans should be removed by now." Heiji was walking towards Kazuha, grinning evilly at her.

"Wait," said Kazuha, trying to push Heiji away.

"I've been waiting too long already," said Heiji, he then had his lips on Kazuha's. They were kissing so passionately that Kazuha did not even notice when they were on the bed.

Heiji continued kissing along Kazuha's neck, and she then unexpectedly produced some weird moans. Kazuha thought that this was so embarrassing, she just wanted to push Heiji away now. She accidentally had her hand placed on the remote control of the television.

They both were frozen when they found out what was showed on the television adult video. Kazuha quickly grabbed the remote, and tried to turn off the TV.

Silence filled inside room 708, both Heiji and Kazuha blushed deeply. Heiji decided to break the silence, "I'd better go for a shower now."

Kazuha noticed that something falling out of Heiji's pocket, "Heiji, this has fallen out of your pocket." Kazuha seized the small paper bag, trying to hand it to Heiji. She immediately knew that this was the same bag that Shinichi had given to Heiji before.

"Isn't this a gift from Kudo-kun?" Kazuha observed carefully the paper bag, "what's written on it? 'Congratulation to your first time! Hope you ever success!'" Heiji was so panic that he wanted to take it away from Kazuha's.

The worst thing had happened, the paper bag was torn into pieces, and the colourful content inside was falling everywhere. Kazuha took one of those colourful small packet and looked at it carefully, "it's a…a condom!" Her face were flushed even more severely then ever, "hentai!" She then struck the pillow directly on Heiji's face.

Heiji just escaped the attack; he then clutched both of Kazuha's arms tightly, forcing her back on the bed, "hentai! I've never done anything yet! It's just Kudo's idea!"

Kazuha was quite uncomforted on their weird position right now; Heiji was on top of her, "Heiji, what do you want now then?"

"Don't you want a more intimate relationship for us?" Not waiting for her answer, Heiji gave Kazuha another passionate kiss.

* * *

In the meanwhile, the room next door was filled with the aroma of roses. Pink roses were everywhere in the room, Shinichi and Ran were in the rose filled bathroom, taking a lovely bath together. 

"Wondering how Hattori is doing? Success or not?" Shinichi murmured to himself.

"Hattori-kun, you've just mentioned him, what did you just give him?"

"A lovely present that both Kazuha and he would like it so much," grinned Shinichi. "I think that they may be actually enjoying them right now."

"Huh…you must be hiding something from me," said Ran, "and why do you pop up with this _crazy idea_ about bathing together!"

Shinichi then approached closer to Ran, "you told me that you would fulfil any wish for me tonight!"

"Yes, I've said so, but…" Ran's face was blushing, though she did not know whether this was due to the hot water, or the embarrassment of bathing together with Shinichi.

"You never knew that how I want to bath with you since last time when I was still Conan, we were at the hot spring," whispered Shinichi.

Shinichi had reminded Ran when they were once together in the hot spring, but with Conan-kun, "pervert! How could you…?"

Shinichi kissed Ran suddenly, and he then started caressing her long dark hair, "Ran, I'm the happiest man in the world, with you staying with me."

"Shinichi," said Ran, "same as you, I'm the happiest in the world!"

Shinichi then started kissing her passionately, "Ran, do you want to…" Ran flushed even more deeply, but she still nodded her head slightly. Shinichi then embraced Ran tightly in his arms.

"Yes! We won't be lag behind Hattori now!" Shinichi said softly to himself.

"Huh? Shinichi, what did you just say?" asked Ran in a puzzled face, "you've just mentioned Hattori."

"Nothing," said Shinichi, "Ran, I love you!" He then gave a breath-taking kiss to Ran.

**_ The End>

* * *

_**

_Finally I've finished this fanfic (the mystery part really make me lots of effort in writing it!)! I called this fanfic "START" when Detective Conan changed the opening last year, and now I can finish it before they change the new op (change on 18/4/05)! Have anyone noticed that all the chapter titles are the songs name by Kuraki Mai? I think that this chapter "Tonight, I feel close to you" fitted absolutely well for Shinichi and Ran, Heiji and Kazuha (I've make the last part a bit funny)! Please read and review! Hope you all like this fanfic! Thank you for all your support and patient for reading my fanfic for almost the whole year! _


End file.
